


Y el pirata se robó mis pantalones

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Other, Pirate!Spain, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, spamano - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>―No, no te atreves―dijo tajante, frunciendo los labios con descrédito , pensando que por una vez en la vida Antonio no podía estar pensando en  algo tan tonto.<br/>―Sí, si lo hago―contradijo él.<br/>Bien, él propició la situación, pero no sabía que con ello le había abierto la puerta a una debilidad de sí mismo que desconocía.<br/>"Que los piratas me parecen atractivos" fue servirse en bufete libre sin quererlo.<br/>Spamano. Lime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y el pirata se robó mis pantalones

**Author's Note:**

> Hidekazu Maruya-sama está muy ocupado preparando los capítulos de la 6ta temp *insertar explosión fangirl arco iris*, así que no se crean que esto es mío solo por imitar el gayness en Hetalia y prostituir sus personajes.

―No,  no te atreves―dijo tajante, frunciendo los labios con descrédito , pensando que por una vez en la vida _Antonio no podía estar pensando en  algo tan tonto_. Bien, él propició la situación, pero no sabía que con ello le había abierto la puerta a una debilidad de sí mismo que desconocía.

―Sí, si lo hago―contradijo, elevando una ceja y ladeando el cuello con gracia, aunque Lovino vio eso más como un gesto digno de un ganso.

Los ojos de España titilaban con un brillo competitivo e infantil de terquedad, advirtiendo a Lovino de no seguir cavando su tumba.

―¡Qué no, maldita sea, no lo harás!―pero para necios llámenlo, y contrarrestó , empezando a perder fuerza en el énfasis puesto en su voz, que se quebró en su garganta cuando Antonio se le acercó al puente de la nariz, entre las cejas. Y pese a que no quería dejárselo tan fácil, se le dificultaba.

―Por las barbas negras de mi viejo que se me atrevo, pequeño granuja arghh― le resopló con voz ronca, gutural, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales para formar gruñidos conocidos que no usaba hace…siglos. Mordió la punta de su nariz.

―¡!

 Lovi saltó por reflejo, abriendo sus ojos del susto y sorpresa _el muy bastardo sí que se atrevió._

Resopló, tratando de ocultar su aprehensión al vestirla de disgusto, pero Antonio podía leerlo como un jodido _mapa del tesoro_ y bien lo sabía.

―Entonces,  polluelo polizón,  te pones cuando mi hablo como un viril y corrupto corsario ¿eh? ― Torció un amago de burla en su sonrisa, inclinándose un poco y apoyando su muñeca  contorsionada tras la parte baja de su espalda, simulando un garrote ―Ser un bucanero perverso y cachondo ey, sabandija calenturrienta― estiró la mano libre para tocarle el culo, lo que Romano no vio venir, ocasionando un sonrojo casi febril cuando le apretó una nalga.

Nunca debió decir eso.

 _Que los piratas me parecen atractivos_ fue servirse en bufete libre al de por si mano suelta Antonio.

Pero sí que lo pensaba, y eso se le fugó de la boca al ver el viejo álbum de Alta Mar que encontró sin querer mientras buscaba unos recetarios del Abuelo Roma en lo alto de la biblioteca de la sala; y haberle preguntado al español sobre ello debía contar como una de las diez cosas más estúpidas que había hecho nunca. Las otras nueve incluían a su hermano y el macho-patatas.

―¡B-bastardo, ya déjame! ― forcejeó, evitando a todo costo mirarle a los ojos verdes  que sabía estaban cargados de bravura y altanería de antaño, como la que vio reflejada en las fotografías. Se arrepintió mil veces de haber sonsacado el tema por mera curiosidad.

―Ey sabes que soy con los tripulantes que no se comporta  argh, ¿esbirro? Te haré caminar por la tabla, italiano rastrero. ― le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, la más inmediata a él, y luego lamió la pequeña marca roja, haciéndole temblar.

El gritito que se le escapó fue más agudo de lo que creyó digno a su edad, y empujó al mayor por reflejo, sintiendo los pantalones sueltos por la hebilla del cinturón, que no supo cuando Antonio se los había aflojado.

―¡Maldito pervertido! ―refunfuñó, lanzándole un  cojín de tortuga del mueble más cercano, que Antonio esquivó sin dificultad.

―Te haré recitar el Código del Diablo desnudo y atado a tu camarote hasta que vomites, sanguijuela sodomita― le gruñó, mostrando los dientes blancos en una expresión aterradora que le hizo contener el aire, obligándolo a retroceder hasta el mueble de donde hubo tomado el almohadón,  tropezando con el posa brazos y cayendo de espaldas.

 Abalanzándose sobre él, Antonio tomó su riso entre los dedos, halándolo con templanza suficiente para sacarle otro grito, esta vez más cerca de un gemido.

Sí, supo que debía admitirlo al menos para sí mismo. Que ese lado salvaje, altanero y subversivo de Antonio que tan ilusorio y lejano se le hacía, por más que hubiera escuchado de él,  ponía a trabajar a su _Vesubio_ a mil por hora. Escuchar la risa sardónica y forzada mezclada con la del usual Antonio se le hizo extraño y fascinante a la vez.

Pero no anticipaba que el Ladrón de los siete mares se callara y lo envolviera condescendientemente, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, manteniendo su abrazo.

―¿Puedo tocarte, Lovi?

Si, _ese_ Antonio también le gustaba.

–¿…Qué clase de _Capitán_ pide permiso a un lacayo para clavar su alfanje? ― bufó en respuesta una vez superada su impresión inicial, viendo como el español elevaba la cabeza y le plantaba un beso en los labios, sonriéndole con picardía cariñosa al separarse.

―A todo estribor  entonces, que no hay moros en la costa.

**Author's Note:**

> Va sin beta, así que avisen si encuentran insultos a la lengua de Cervantes.
> 
> No sé nada de terminología de ultramar ni vocabulario de piratas, que no he visto Piratas del Caribe se saca por inferencia, así que me aventuré a googlear a ver si algo me ayudaba, y eso usé. No me apedreen por las palabras mal escritas e incorrectas, que hice lo que un artículo me decía y se los resumo:  
> “Decir ‘se’ significa ‘sí’”  
> “El término ‘Ey’ en vez del pronombre ‘Tú’”  
> Entre otras cosas, por aquí les dejo el enlace si les interesa  
> http://www.ehowenespanol.com/hablar-pirata-como_249530/
> 
> Y dicho sea de paso, este fue mi headcanon de como a Romano le gusta que Toño le hable sucio y pirata de vez en cuando. Gracias por leer, y por comentar se llevan a casa una réplica exacta del Vesubio italiano (y saben que me refiero al volcán, ¿verdad?) así que háganme saber que vale la pena perder tiempo de estudio por el Spamano.


End file.
